Fairy Tail: Skyfall
by Shay1819
Summary: Natsu, all alone leaves the guild out of nowhere. Without Happy he travels down a dark path to meet his most dangerous enemies. Alone he stands to protect and destroy. So what happens upon his return? Not being a member of Fairy Tail anymore what will he do, when his friends try to reach out but he denies them. What happens when he decides to stand alone... "This is the end..."
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Fairy Tail: Skyfall, before you ask I want to let you guys know that the inspiration for this came from me listening to Skyfall by Adele repeatedly. I don't know why I am writing this, I actually have two other fics that I should be working on but this kept distracting me so I am writing this. Also this is going to be dark… and I am not promising any ships, I want to put one in but it will be slow no hardcore romance maybe a bit for you know the sake of humanity but I want this to be ridiculous, I want Natsu in this to be dark, and his whole character be the complete opposite of Manga or Anime. If you don't like the sound of this I can understand you can leave, but if it preaches to your curiosity read on…**

 **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!**

 **Chapter 1 - Let The Sky Fall…**

This is the end…

Thunder roared over a clouded Magnolia. Homes were scattered, light had ran out. The streets were covered in blood, and tears. A roar tore the skies. Devastation has arrived, at the shores were the armies of Fiore working behind the guardians of Magnolia, the Fairies to protect it. At a stand still were all, some defeated on the ground, some standing stern with heavy injuries, some supported by others. Leading them were the top wizards of Fairy Tail with injuries on them like tattoos. The roar kept getting louder and louder because of the large beast in air. When a lone dragon walks through the defeated crowd, salmon haired he, had a dark look in his eyes. With a tattered cloak falling from his shoulders, he grabbed the attention of his old friends. He walked with no scratch on him, for he yet had not entered battle but was about to. The cloak on the ground revealed a large built of a boy turned man, his old clothes stretched his new found size stared at the bystanders. The S-Class focused on their enemy in the sky, when he stops before them to a crying blonde who on her knees was balling her eyes out from the fear of no hope. She found her eyes reaching above her as she felt a forgotten warmth. It was him staring in the sky, he takes his scaly scarf off without averting his gaze and drops it into the blonde's lap whom's tear come to an abrupt end. Then he continues his slow march to the lead. As he moves the blonde and several notice his right arm, revealed by his clothes, without the red mark of the fairies...

Now he stood unbroken, unbent, unfeared by his enemy. He took in a deep breath as the energy around him prepares himself for war… The scattered blocks and broken rocks are lifted by this glowing energy. Chaos, Havoc, Wrath, Death surrounds a once great city but now two dragons face off to decimate it. A sudden lightning takes over the fire surrounding the young Mage. Power was engulfing the area as these words are muttered

"TIME TO DIE…"

 **Flashback~**

Three years ago…

A bright day ravaging Magnolia, as the birds chirped, people spoke, and the fairies party. The doors open to a rambunctious bunch drinking, singing, fighting, smiling. A curious blonde walks in with a young and handsome man locked in her arms. The man looks up to be the white dragon slayer of Sabertooth. The new couple find themselves inside the large castle of the fairies to find themselves surrounded by the happiest people on this planet.

"Hey Lucy, Sting! Come join us and watch me kick Natsu's ass!" Gray shouted.

Mira noticed them walk in and gave them her traditional greeting with a smile. Cana drinking beside her, as Elfman comes flying for stepping on her favorite cake. Wakaba and Macao drinking with Nab, Max and Warren. Reedus painting young Wendy with Carla and Happy. Lily finds himself by Levy as Jet and Droy challenge Gajeel. The remaining guild members consist within the dining area with a brawl as Gray approaches Natsu who is scoffing at the ice wizard for being a pervert.

"Oh man you guys will never change!" Lucy shrieked as Sting left her to join the fight.

"Wait I wanna join too!" Lucy made her way to Levy who was deep in reading.

Natsu stood there with a sad grin on his face, how could he not. In the past month everything had changed. His best friend had started dating someone, team Natsu had separated as Erza found herself on jobs ordered by the master. Wendy doing solo jobs with Carla and sometimes even Happy. Gray with Juvia, finally, had started going on jobs. He was alone, but that didn't matter, what mattered was Fairy Tail his family. Right now he was engaged in a threeway. Fired up as usual he was ready to go all out but his fire was doused by the master's gigantic arm signaling them to stop from the bar.

The day went by like any other, separated Salamander found himself on the bar. Currently he had found some help from the drink, something most of his friends were surprised about. Gildarts had finally introduced the boy, on top of that he would sometime grab a smoke too. Which despised Erza and Mira, who beat the crap out of him every time they catch him. That's why he made it clear to smoke when he was alone or at home. As night strolled by everybody began to leave except Natsu, Mira, Makarov, Happy, Wendy, Levy, Lily, Carla and Gajeel.

"I am going to head home for the day Mira! Carla, Happy you coming?" Carla followed the shorter bluenette.

"Hey buddy, I'm gonna go drop Carla off at Wendy's and meet you at home!" Happy said to Natsu who waved him off with the drink.

"Still sticking to whiskey I see" Gajeel said.

"Yeah what can I say, I like the strong stuff Black Steel" Natsu replied from the bar. His legs on the stool beside him and Master at the top by him.

"I know just how, Salamander, see ya!" He waved waving goodbye leaving with the taller bluenette and Lily.

"Ok, that's enough for you today Natsu!" Mira said trying to snatch his bottle away which he grabbed in the midst.

"Why don't you go home Mira, I wanna have a word with gramps here" he replied and then snatched the bottle and poured another for himself.

"What do you want to talk about boy?" he asked, turning his drunk face to the boy.

"Things…" he replied as he caught Mira's curious eyes. "See ya tomorrow Mira, good night!" he said with the drink in hand.

Disappointedly she was signaled by Makarov to leave, he would take care of his favored dragon slayer.

"She's gone now boy, say what's on your mind" he said quietly overwatching the empty guild.

Natsu took a few sniffs to confirm and then began "Gramps, I need your word" he broke.

"For what?"

"For your support and a few other things I need from you"

Makarov suddenly dropped sober as he heard the seriousness in his ears. He nodded for the boy to continue who poured himself another.

"Do you know why I've been drinking and smoking so much?" he got a blink from the old man.

"Pain?" he inquired.

"You are perceptive!"

"You feel alone boy but don't worry everything will get better you'll find yourself with a pretty girl in no time"

"It's not that Gramps, things… they keep moving forward, Fairy Tail will be my family, and always a part but I have goals… I have things I need to do…"

"What are you trying to say boy?" he replied awaiting the inevitable.

"I'm leaving…"

The old man let out a sigh "You're drunk Natsu…" he wished.

"I wish, but for the first time in a while my mind is clear… I need you to understand out of everybody, I need you to let me go…" he said finishing the bottle.

"Why can't you do these things with Fairy Tail, isn't that why you joined, to accomplish your goals with your friends and family?"

"Yes! But I have been so distracted... And I don't think I can wait around anymore, it's time for me to leave. Everybody is fine! They have found themselves a way to get by without me which makes it the perfect time!"

"Is your mind made up!"

"Yes…"

"Fine… will you ever come back?" tears forming in the old man's eyes.

"No…" he replied making it worse. "And I need you to wait as long as you can before telling the rest and forbid them from searching for me, tell them there's no point in keeping hope for me, better they work on serving and protecting this guild."

"Anything else?" Makarov replied hardening up.

"Nope, I know the three rules, and don't worry I won't break them"

"I believe you my boy but always remember you're welcome home anytime, and I will always be looking your way!"

Natsu nodded slowly and then patted the top of his thighs as he woke up out of his chair. "Well then all that's left is this" he said pointing to his mark.

As Makarov finished his drink to ease the pain he snapped his finger as the mark left into thin air, as a certain part of Natsu just left, died…

Natsu hugged the old man who replied and found his bald head to be blessed by his child's gentle kiss. He turned around and left never to step foot in their again.

Few hours later at Natsu's home…

Natsu stood over Happy's hammock. The blue furball had returned and had already left for his dreamland. Natsu stood over him and patted the young cat dreaming of fish and Carla. "Sorry about this buddy…" he ran his glowing fingers down his face as Happy went deeper and deeper into sleep. He had blessed his son for all the happiness that had been left in his life his son would receive three times that. He then placed a note on table in the kitchen with his breakfast fish. He gave his home a final look and then left it. Tears ran down his determined eyes as he disappeared into the mist.

The next morning Happy found himself awake and confused. He searched the house but he didn't find his best pal anywhere.

"Did Natsu come home last night?" He then noticed his breakfast on the table with a note. He finished that food in an instant, and cleaned up afterwards. Then conveniently found himself upon the unopened note.

 _Happy,_

 _I'm going on this fishing trip for this big fish I heard about. I promise to bring you back some, I didn't want to leave you but you seemed so happy with Carla, I know you would have missed her everyday and I couldn't do that to you. So till then why don't you stay with Wendy or Lisanna or even Lucy! The place I am going to is very far, and I think it might take me awhile. Plus I am going by foot so you know might take a while. Anyway have fun, and make sure Wendy and Carla are always safe!_

 _Love you buddy, always remember that…_

 _Natsu_

At the guild…

"Hey Happy where's Natsu?" Mira asked from the bar as she witnessed the exceed flying in.

"Oh he went on this fishing trip for this really big fish said he'll be back in a month told me to stay with Wendy till then!" he replied gaining everyone's attention as he found himself next to Carla on the bar with Wendy on the bar stool.

"Mira get me another!" Makarov asked concealing his grief in drink.

"That's so awesome! We'll have so much fun together Happy!" Wendy cheered innocently.

"Master what did Natsu want to talk about after I left last night?" This grabbed Erza's and Lucy's attention.

"I'll tell you when it's time Mira… just give me another beer will you!" he replied putting on a fake smile.

Putting it out of their minds the ladies went back to their regular work. Lucy went back to Sting for their date before he left for Sabertooth again. Erza back to her cheesecake and Mira replying to the orders of her customers.

During these regularities a month passes by but nothing changes except a question, which forms in the minds of everyone.

"Man it's so quiet around here, I wonder why?" Gray says mocking hi eternal rival in his absence.

"Where is Natsu anyway shouldn't he be back by now?" Macao asked the entire guild.

"Yeah you know I haven't heard anything about any big property damages or fights either" a random guild member replied.

Makarov from his self pity shouted out "I guess it's time…."

He gets up to the top sadly and weakly grabbing everyone's attention even Laxus's.

"Listen up brats… Natsu is no longer a member of Fairy Tail!"

"WHAT?"

"What did flame brain do now?"

"Where is Natsu!"

"What happened?"

"Happy?"

"What the hell is going on?"

" **SHUT UP!** " Makarov yelled "He is gone, and he is never coming back! He specifically made me promise to tell you this. It was his decision and he is NOT coming BACK!"

"No...NO...no… H-he i-s on a f-fishing trip…" said Happy.

"He was never on a fishing trip Happy, he left because he had to do something, he had to achieve a goal and here he was distracted…"

"But he wrote me a letter!" Happy yelled.

"And he meant every word of it!" Makarov replied as Happy remembered his letter.

 _Happy,_

 _I'm going on this fishing trip for this big fish I heard about. I promise to bring you back some,_ _ **I didn't want to leave you but you seemed so happy with Carla, I know you would have missed her everyday and I couldn't do that to you. So till then why don't you stay with Wendy or Lisanna or even Lucy! The place I am going to is very far, and I think it might take me awhile. Plus I am going by foot so you know might take a while. Anyway have fun, and make sure Wendy and Carla are always safe!**_

 _ **Love you buddy, always remember that…**_

 _Natsu_

"But how can he just leave!" Inquired Laxus in an angry tone.

"I don't know he made me remove his mark and everything, made give him my word that I wouldn't tell you till the time came, and I WOULD FORBID ANY OF YOU TO LOOK FOR HIM!"

"What, what's wrong with flame brains!?" Gray yelled in frustration.

"Juvia wants to know too?" Bluenette supporting him said as well.

Somewhere far from Magnolia in the forest. Natsu walked through the clearing to find himself on a cliff to a never ending forest to the horizon. He let out out a gust of wind as he stared off into the distance. He had found himself a robe to cover his body. It was dark grey covering his clothes, with a sack hanging from his shoulders and a large wooden stick, to help him travel through the hills and the forest.

 **Well there you have it, this story circles through the flashback for a couple chapters before we return to the battle. There will be bits and pieces with Fairy Tail getting small news reports about Natsu. A lot will happen throughout this. Please comment and review the story. I will listen to any advice and suggestion, and let me know how the story is progressing from your point of view so I can continue posting or not. This is uncharted waters for me so I can use all the help I get.**

See Ya

Shay


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - What The Hell…**

It's been 4 months now since Fairy Tail found out about the disappearance of Natsu Dragneel. The guild was half empty and half dead, many had left for missions so they could get him out of their minds. That wasn't going to happen anytime soon, especially for the blonde. Lucy found herself alone on the street where heavy rain had taken over the city. She was soaking wet, the alley was dark and lonely. Merging with the rain were her tears, as she found support from the guild wall next to her. She had spent the day wondering what went wrong? Was it her fault? Maybe because she started dating Sting, did she push him out of the guild? What the hell is happening?

"Lucy?" a familiar voice called out to the her. Behind her stood the barmaid with an umbrella and a basket handle over her wrist. Lucy didn't reply and just stood there. The barmaid found her way underneath her left arm dragging her in as if dragging an injured person from the battlefields of war. They made their way inside the guild, Makarov towered over them drunk as usual since his departure. Wendy head down on the bar, Carla quietly next to her staring off into the distance next to Happy who just sat there with a dull look on his face. He had stopped eating much, didn't even touched fish now. He hated it more then anything, Laxus sitting next to the thunder legion in the dining area. Romeo silent by his father accompanied by Wakaba and his pipe.

They walked in and sat down at the bar when Lisanna came out of the kitchen with Happy's meal.

"Damn it Lucy!" Mira yelled as she sat her down on the stool. "What the hell is wrong with you! Can't you just let it go! Let him go! He made his decision when he left"

"But why…" she whispered

"Because he doesn't care about us! It's as simple as that! Just move on!" She replied in anger.

The rest just stared at the demon shouting at the damp queen of constellations. Lisanna had stopped in her tracks to analyze the situation, she was in the same mood but didn't show it as much as Lucy did. She continued towards Happy laying out his food. She remembered how he had thrown a tantrum and refused to eat fish again. So she prepared something else for him, it was fried rice with meat. She knew he liked her cooking a lot even more then Mira's so he wouldn't refuse but to her disappointment he hadn't even turned to face it or her. That's when Mira noticed the blue cat. She approached the blue cat from behind the bar, forcefully turning him around taking his full attention and yelling at him. "Eat your damn food Happy!"

Slowly Happy's eyes turned into balls of tears. He started again as he couldn't hold himself back from the memories he had shared with him. Pain crept along him as he let his tears out once again. Mira pulled the cat into a deep embrace whispering "It's okay, it's alright I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled I'm sorry" he was comforted in her chest from the immense pain.

Freed turned his gaze back to Laxus as he began "Word's gotten out, Salamander has left Fairy Tail for good…" he read the title as he passed out the sorry cover of Sorcerer Weekly.

"It was going to happen on one of these days" Bixlow intervened.

"Just because Natsu left doesn't mean Fairy Tail's broken you know, we're still strong, and if anybody gets the wrong idea we'll put them in their place" Evergreen said.

"I just can't get my head around to why he would leave-" Freed was cut off as he heard the bells outside.

Everyone's eyes widened as they realized "Gildarts…" Laxus mumbled. Laxus spotted his grandfather as quick as he could questioning him with his look, how was he gonna tell Gildarts that Natsu has left the guild.

A few minutes passed by after the Gildarts shift. The town had gotten in it's position as Fairy Tail's ace appeared from the light that clouded his face. He walked into the guild finding it in a sorry state he looked up to the second floor where the Master was. Remembering the last time it was a salmon haired punk who had attacked him from the same spot as soon as he had entered.

"Gildarts, it's good that you're back there is much we need to talk about…" Makarov said.

"Save it, I already know!" Gildarts replied grabbing the attention of the room.

"How?" Makarov inquired.

"Ran into Natsu on my way back!" He replied and suddenly Happy's spirit was lifted maybe he convinced his friend to return, he thought as he flew over to him.

"Gildarts where is he?" Happy inquired.

"Yeah did you knock some sense into that idiot!" Laxus asked

Lucy had stopped crying because she was wondering too, and so did the rest of the guild.

"Hmm…."

 **Flashback ~**

Birds chirped, squirrels ran around chasing each other as Gildarts walked through the forest. He suddenly heard some ruffling in the leaves and some trees shake. He turned around in an instant to find his favorite mage standing on a branch, legs crossed, arms folded and head resting on the trunk.

"Hey…" he said

"Natsu! What a surprise, you know for a second there I would've thought you would have taken this opportunity to attack me!" Gildarts replied.

"No, I'm not here to fight not today at least"

"Why are you here then, something happen at the guild?"

"Yeah… I left" he said jumping on the ground as Gildarts noticed his arm lacking a certain symbol.

"What? Why, did something happen? Did Master kick you out?" Gildarts agitated.

"No, I asked for it"

"Why?" he asked again

"It's a long story wanna set up camp for the night?"

Gildarts let out his breath that he had holded in, and like every parent he was certainly stressed out now. He didn't understand what was going on, nobody did for that matter. Who leaves their family that they love so much, when they have through so much? A few hours passed by as night rolled by as Natsu and Gildarts set up camp and smoked fish while Natsu explained the events that happened with the Mast- Ex-Master.

"You still haven't told me why you would need to leave Fairy Tail for good to achieve your goals"

"You know a lot's happened since you left for your big quest, my team broke… big reasons, Erza had to carry out special requests, Stripper found love, so did Lucy, Wendy was moving up in the world, but that's not why I left, Fairy Tail was still my family no matter what. But then one day I took a job, had to do it alone, everybody was busy… I came across these bandits trying to do something crazy with this monster that was hiding in a cave, they were trying to control it I think but they just made it mad. I'll never forget that night, I was still looking for the bandits when I found the monster. It was terrorizing this small village up in the mountains, you could still see the signs of torture, magic seals everything those idiots would think up to control it. It went horribly wrong… The bandits were dead, and so was every human that would be in sight. I was maybe 2 minutes late before that village had been decimated…." Natsu narrated while he teared up, "There was this little baby girl crying out loud over the dead bodies of her parents, I was devastated, and before I could reach her the demon killed that little girl, as painfully as he could with his nails" Gildarts just stared at the boy with his mouth opened. "I...I didn't stop after that, I killed that stupid demon and became one myself, I was so angry I was in bloodlust for this demon. After it died the rune knights came, they cleaned it up, I spent an extra six days burying those villagers. I was just in state of utter shock, I couldn't wait to get back to Fairy Tail, maybe I would find some peace there. On my way back I stumbled upon these injured bandits, the last 4 that had survived. They were boasting about life, and how dangerously they lived it, survived it. Good riddance they said... I went insane at that moment, you know what I did?" Natsu asked looking up at the orange haired mage.

"I KILLED THEM" he whispered as Gildarts dropped a tear from his left eye. "And I found that peace… A sort of relief that changed everything".

"So that's why you left… you became a murderer..." Gildarts said.

"No… I mean yes but that's not why I left, I left because when I got back everything was back to normal, the parties, the fights, the laughs, the happiness, and we just didn't care. Nobody knew about the incident, not even Gramps. I was surprised… we were a wizard guild dedicated to help the people of Fiore. Instead we sat in our big castle and drank, and laughed like nothing was wrong with the world. I couldn't take it… so I started drinking, smoking, anything that would numb the pain when one night in a dream, Igneel found me, and he said you can be strong when you have people to protect... And to me Fairy Tail isn't enough. I won't save Fairy Tail again because they can take care of themselves. But Fiore I will take care of her, as long as I breath I won't let another child in Fiore die… That's why I left!" Natsu made his point.

 **End Flashback~**

The guild was in shock, no wonder he seemed in pain all the time. It was their ignorance that had caused this. Makarov had heard rumors about that village but when he heard Natsu had taken the job he thought that in the efforts to save the people of that village he ended up destroying it. The look of disbelief had struck them, what was worse that Natsu had even killed somebody.

"So you see, Natsu left so he can get stronger and protect Fiore, he doesn't want to be a part of Fairy Tail because we are so lost in ourselves that we have forgotten the pain this world of ours is suffering" Gildarts finished as he sat at the bar drinking his usual drink.

"So where is heading?" Laxus asked getting up.

"He was headed Northeast towards the wild forest" he replied.

Laxus started walking out as the thunder legion started to follow realizing his intentions.

"I wouldn't follow him if I were you…" Laxus stopped in his tracks turning back to Gildarts.

"He said he heard some rumors of a big part of the forest destroyed in an instant, something I was in the search for my quest".

"So?"

"I found some clues of a missing dark mage… I don't doubt that he is trying to find that wizard. And I'm pretty sure you know who I'm talking about"

"Zeref" Makarov whispered "What is that brat thinking? He's gonna die!"

"I don't doubt it… Master but there was something different with Natsu as if he was looking forward to death!" Gildarts replied to which everyone had gasped.

Romeo, Lucy, Laxus, Mira, Lisanna, The thunder Legion, Makarov, Macao, Wakaba had no clue what the hell was going to happen. It was a standstill, the only thing moving was Gildarts arm bringing the drink down from his mouth.

"He's probably long gone from there anyway, and I doubt he's even alive if he encountered him… I don't know what's going on in Natsu's mind but he did ask me one thing to do for him. He wanted this to be his last wish. He wanted me to stop anybody who would come to seek him, and make sure I delivered these words… _GET READY FOR A WAR!"_

Somewhere deep in the dead forest was Natsu kneeling down with a hand full of dirt in his hand. He brought it up to his nose to inspect it. "Death Magic, and the scent's leading that way…" he looked up towards a darker end of the forest. "Well nothing I can do today, other than train, I gotta be ready… when the sky falls…." he looked up to the sky as the dirt escaped his hand while he got up.

 **Well guys there you go… Chapter two. I am putting out a lot of mystery I know most of you will come to hate me for this but I promise I will reveal more next time. Oh and a little spoiler what you guys are thinking it's not gonna happen, unless you're thinking what I'm thinking. What is it that I'm thinking? Well just wait and watch or read should I say. Please don't forget to comment it's important to me…..**

 **Shay**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - A Mermaid Encounter…**

A loud wind blew through the forest as the sun began his descent while the Moon took over. Light was starting to disappear in this healthy forest as cloaked figure walked through it. He had his hood down since no one was around, his salmon hair on his way to the wildness, freed identified him to the entire world as the Salamander. As he started to find a proper clearing to make camp, preferably by the lake so he could fish. His days had been quiet since he encountered Gildarts in the woods heading home. His search for the black wizard was a bit grim seeing he had no leads. Natsu found himself suddenly sniffing the air. He turned his head sideways to confirm what his senses were telling him. The quiet days were coming to an end. He put his hood up and jumped between two trees to climb it and get a better advantage over his visitors. He had found it to be very helpful since he used it against his old role model. But not everyone was Gildarts…. Two mysterious figures walked through the forest coming to a small clearing, which banked at the lake.

"This looks like a good spot Kagura" A familiar cat woman said.

"Yes, this should be a nice spot for the night" And a dangerous sword wielder replied. Natsu realized who they were and relaxed himself.

"Ahem!" caught attention of the two mages who readied themselves for battle face the scorn pinkette.

"NATSU!" the yelled in unison.

"I found this place first hoggers!" He replied with a mean look.

"We heard you left Fairy Tail!" Millianna replied

"And now you can leave my campsite" he replied ruefully.

"Haven't you ever heard of manners?" Kagura replied getting a little annoyed by the pinkette.

"Yeah I have… I have heard that manners are for idiots, now get to it you two, I'm not in a fighting mood at the moment"

"Good then you can get your ass kicked!" Kagura replied as she launched herself at him meanwhile Millianna just found herself to be a very scarred bystanding kitty.

Kagura attacked Natsu with her sword in sheath, to which Natsu just raised his arm. The impact was more like a love tap for the dragon slayer. "Are you serious, you know I can kick your ass right?"

"I like to see you try!" Kagura replied delivering another blow as she did a 180 to attack him on his right gut, but that was also stopped by the same hand moving down to catch the blade this time. She looked at him with widest eyes, she knew she might have to go all out on him. He pulled her blade back up with it Kagura. Face to Face, breath to breath, Millianna found herself blushing at the two.

"Say at the grand magic games you went all out against Erza, while she kicked your ass right?" she just stood there with no reaction yet. "While I went against the Sting and Rogue with maybe half my power" now she found a terrifying feeling in her gut "So do you really think you can beat me?" she gulped down the last bit of saliva she had left. She started to find her sense of security after the seconds had passed, and decided she was gonna attack him once again this time with her sword to teach him that she was no pushover. Yet Natsu sensed it before she could make a move _"Fuck it"_ he thought as he did his own 180 to throw Kagura in the nearby lake to her surprise. Millianna found herself going after Kagura to see if she was okay.

Natsu started setting up his sleeping bag and fire. Natsu found a stick to which he could fish with, while Kagura and Millianna found themselves spying on the man from the forest. Both of them were wet because of Natsu. Millianna had found herself looking for kagura who didn't know how to swim. As they spied on him they saw him catch over 50 fish's back to back in an hour. No matter what happens in the world Natsu will never lose his motion sickness and appetite. They saw him cut some of the fishes up and put it in a pot above the fire with water and a few vegetables to make some soup. Something the other two could definitely use. Then he drew a circle around the site and spoke out the words "Wyldfire!". Turning the circle into a fire barrier to keep the other two out. Whom he had started to smell as soon as they got dry. "I know you're out there! I just casted a barrier around my food if you try to break it you will severely burn yourself, and last I checked the closest hospital is a little over 50 miles away, see ya!"

"Damn him!" Kagura mumbled beneath her breath.

"Hey Kagura, I have an idea on how to get back at Natsu" Millianna whispered towards her. Kagura raised an eyebrow as she saw the evil glare in her eyes.

The two followed the pinkette back down to edge of the lake as he stopped in front of it. He cracked his neck and back before he stripped himself of all his clothing. Kagura and Millianna were blushing to Natsu's bare ass. They found the young dragon slayer to be one of the hottest being to ever live, figuratively and literally! As Natsu entered the cold water he sat down at the north edge to relax. Only his shoulder up was visible, he relaxed himself at the edge and suddenly a peculiar mist rose up from the water. Apparently Natsu's body had turned the cold water into a hot tub. As Natsu relaxed, closing his eyes he rested his head back, and his bulky arms on the ledge. The girls witnessed his wet hair dripping over the ledge, as they saw this their entire being was struck in awe of his innocence at the moment. Little did they know there wasn't much innocence left in that man, if there was it was not going to come out for a rather long time. About a half hour went by as Natsu woke up again, and noticed that the scent of the two women had retreated. Natsu got out of the lake, still completely naked, and found his clothes missing. He gave up in defeat as he realised this was payback from the two.

Somewhere else Kagura and Millianna were facing each other, slumped down on opposite trees.

"Millianna, I think we might have gone a bit too far, I mean we didn't even leave him his shorts!" Kagura said disagreeing with her friends methods.

"Oh please Kagura, I know you're happy about this little payback, now he'll get sick too!" Millianna replied.

"You know it does kinda feel good…" Kagura sneezed afterwards and then widened her eyes "Millianna!..."

"What Kagura?"

"What if he comes looking for us… And we just took all of his clothes!" Kagura replied as both their face went redder than the blood in their bodies.

"Ahem!' Natsu cleared his throat. The two turned around to see the naked pinkette with his arms folded and everything out in the open.

"I am a dragon slayer you know!"

No reply came from the two as they admired his body. And when I say his body I mean every single inch of it. Natsu just stood their with a straight face as if standing naked is the same as standing fully clothes.

"You can take the rest if you want, I know I went a bit too far, but give me back my scarf or the beating you got from Erza would seem like child's play!"

" _Why the scarf and not the boxers?"_ Both wondered in unison.

"Nope you can have all of it, only if you share your food, we were following you all day and forgot to hunt!" Kagura replied looking away with a huge blush.

"Yeah I knew that would happen, I caught extra just for you guys, and your soup should be ready soon" Natsu replied as the two turned to his eyes in envy, but realised he is still naked.

They walked back to the campsite where Natsu put on a pair of his night shorts and the scarf around his neck. He still didn't wear a t-shirt, which the girls occasionally admired. An hour or so passed by with small talk as they found themselves circled around the fire, that blew even higher now. Natsu smoke his fish and drank his soup, to fill his weary stomach. As Kagura was about to pick her first bowl of soup up, Natsu hit her hand away with a stick and Millianna's for going after the fish.

"Your clothes… get rid of them!" He said in a mean tone.

"WHAT?!" The two said in unison.

"You guys are already sick, if you don't want to get worse, I suggest changing into something more comfortable, and less wet"

"But we didn't pack extra clothings" Natsu hanged his head in defeat.

"Jeez what are you guys even doing here so deep in the forest?" He asked as he took out two of his biggest T-shirts and handed it to them.

"We're on a quest!" Millianna replied as she and Kagura went behind the trees to change into the shirts. AND THEY WORE NOTHING ELSE….

As they ate their food Millianna asked Natsu about his scarf.

"Igneel gave it to me as a present…" he replied.

"Igneel was your dragon right?"

"Yeah… I have no idea where he is right now, but one day I'll find him"

"I hope you do…" Kagura replied.

"So what's this quest?"

"We are tracking a mage who's been destroying this forest, apparently parts of the Forest are found dead" Millianna replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah apparently he's a lone mage, his trail leads us in this direction"

"It isn't you is it?" Kagura asked out of the blue sipping her soup away.

"No… but I should tell you turn back and return to your guild anyhow" he replied finishing his food.

"And why is that?" Kagura asked.

"Because the wizard you're looking for is Zeref, and I'm pretty sure you don't want to die"

"WHAT?" Both yelled again.

Natsu fiddling his ear replied "Do you guys practice this?"

"Zeref's dead Natsu has been for a long time" Kagura said.

"Well then I wonder who the guy was at Tenrou Island, who destroyed a part of that Island just like this forest… Oh and we can't forget him calling Acnologia too" Natsu replied with a straight face.

"Wait zeref's alive, then why was Jellal trying to revive him?" Millianna asked.

"It's a long story and I am pretty tired, so the short version is that Jellal was brainwashed at the time, and the people who were doing that to him were under the pretense he was dead and on Tenrou Island, so now that you have had your questions and half my meal, I'd like to get some sleep!" He replied yawning, trying to get away from the conversation.

"Either way we are going to accompany you tomorrow morning, since you seem to be heading in his direction"

"I am not just going his direction, I'm going for him, I need to get some answers, and you can't come, I've got a particular goal in my mind which needs my immediate attention so I'd like it if you would go back to your guild, and spread the word to the other guilds, to train themselves and prepare"

"Prepare for what?" Millianna asked.

"A war!" he replied as he fell asleep on his tarp and with his stuff under his head and a blanket over him.

"Hey you can't go to bed after saying something like that wake up!" Kagura yelled at him, while shaking him awake.

"Just shut up! I have had enough for tonight! I'm gonna sleep, why don't you go too, I'll drop you guys off to the nearest town, we'll talk tomorrow!" He replied turning away.

"Fine but where are we supposed to sleep in this cold?"

"Why does this happen with me!" Natsu cried in his sleep. Getting up he opened his blanket up to the largest portion. "I've only got one, so we gotta share!" he replied.

The girls blushed at this but since they had no choice they both sandwiched Natsu with their huge tits to finally get a poky reaction of the pinkette underneath the tight blanket. They were hugging him tightly for the warmth that radiated off of him. And Natsu tried his best to fall asleep.

The Next Morning.

A bright light and some very annoying poking woke her up. Kagura opened her eyes to find Natsu, almost finishing his packing with an apple stuck in his mouth. To her right was Millianna waking her up.

"What's going on?"

"He was gonna leave us here all alone if I didn't wake you up" Millianna replied a bit worried.

"Where are you going?" Kagura asked him.

"After Zeref"

"What?! Why!"

"None of your business now tell me anything I might have missed?" Natsu asked to which Kagura just felt confused.

"What, what are you talking about?"

"You know any evidence I might have missed while investigating the forest"

"Well for that I need to know what you know, you idiot?!"

"Forest Dead, tracks leading this way" Natsu said pointing under the sun.

"That's about all we know too"

"Man you guys are useless" Natsu replied with a pouty face.

To which Kagura just yelled back at him while reaching for her sword. But thanks to Millianna a fight was avoided. She held her while Natsu resumed his journey.

"Hey wait you still haven't told us about what you said last night" Millianna called out, which Kagura suddenly remembered.

"Hey Wait!" They yelled after him but he silently kept walking as they tried to question him. They found no response in him, so they just like him walked silently with worried faces. Kagura walked side by side with Millianna and Natsu lead the informal group. One by one he kept eating his snacks that kept coming from his sack. The two hungry girls wished he would share but alas they had to hunt and scavenge for their food.

A few days went by with this routine. Natsu was questioned again and again till the grls gave up. It was almost time for them to return to their guild. But Natsu just kept walking in the opposite direction. There was no sign of the black mage he was in search for until on the fourth night of their gathering they heard a loud burst of Magic in the area. Natsu was setting up his tent when he left half his things in the middle of the forest as he dashed to it. Natsu was fast…. Faster then he had been during the grand magic games, it was proved in the eyes of the sword wielder. Natsu made his way through the forest so fast that his scarf was gliding of his shoulder. Of course he caught it before it could get away till he came upon a wizard in the middle of the forest. On his Knees, he had tears coming down his cheeks as the forest around them had withered and died.

"ZEREF!" Natsu angered.

The black Mage in his usual robes turned around to find the pinkette staring at him while two of his companions caught up to him. At their arrival he whispered "Natsu…."

"He's Zeref?!" Kagura wondered.

"Not at all what I thought he would look like" Millianna whispered back to Kagura. They held a certain grudge against him, but looking at him like this they couldn't come to harm him.

"Natsu what are you doing here?" He asked

"Looking for you…" Natsu replied relaxing himself.

"Why?"

"I came to join you what else?" he replied with his toothy grin.

"WHAT!" The girls yelled in unison.

 **Sorry guys this was a bit too short but I just didn't want to reveal too much this week. I just wanted to thank you guys for the reviews, I want you guys to know I will answer your questions when I publish the next chapter for this. Review, reply, suggest whatever you guys want I am open all ears. And I will see you guys soon. Thanks….**

 **Shay**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Vision - Natsu turned evil?

The Sky was red… Fire spread throughout Magnolia... A dragon's roar covered their ears. On the banks stood a large guild castle, Fairy Tail. Suddenly a loud yell came, **Fire Dragon Roar!** And the guild Hall blew up half to bits. People around the Guild, Nab, Macao, Wakaba, they were all on the floor, lying with no movements and blood dripping out of their bodies. Suddenly Natsu came into view he was wearing black robes head to toe. His sleeves were cut up to show his elbow and upper arm-where his mark used to be. But they ran to his fingerless gloves. A deadly look in Natsu's eyes was shown to scare everyone around him. And he yelled at the top of his lungs like a dragon, and not a moment had passed as he jumped off engulfing himself in fire and lightning.

"AAh!" Carla yelled as she woke up in the middle of the guild, grabbing attention.

"Carla are you alright? You were just here and then you passed out, are you ok?" Her bluenette partner asked.

"Natsu…" She said to get everyone to close in, especially Happy who left his corner to catch what she is saying.

"What happened Carla, What happened to my Natsu?!" Happy screamed shaking her.

"Happy… it's more like what happened to us…"

"Speak clearly child." Makarov demanded closing in with Erza and Laxus.

"I just had a vision, in which Natsu…. He destroys Fairy Tail!" Carla let out. Jaws were dropping in disbelief, Happy was completely shaken to his core as if he had gotten the news of his death.

"That can't be true, no matter what happens Natsu will always love Fairy Tail!" Erza replied.

"Yeah! For him we will always be family!" Laxus added in for support as Lucy tried to forget what she had heard.

"No…" Happy whispered.

"Don't worry Happy, everything will be fine!" Makarov said as he patted the blue furball.

"No master, Carla's visions are always spot on!" Happy replied, as he started bawling his eyes out.

"Don't worry guys, it was probably a nightmare or something there is no way Natsu could ever do that to us!" Gray helped with a cheer, and the rest of the guild joined in.

"I wouldn't bet on that just yet…" A familiar voice spoke at the opened doors.

The guild turned around to find the entire team of Mermaid Heel from the Grand Magic Games standing there with a heavily bruised Kagura and Millianna. The guild invited them in, and sat them down at the dead center with everyone surrounded. Erza sat down after a long hug with her two adopted sisters. She sat opposite to Erza and Kagura, and the rest of the Mermaid Heel team with the Guild. "Kagura, Millianna, What happened to you two?" Erza asked with a worried face. After a small silence and a few sips of beer the leader of Mermaid Heel replied.

"Natsu Happened!" Kagura replied.

 **~Flashback~**

Natsu stood opposite to Zeref moments after he had said that he wanted to join Zeref.

"Do you even know who I am? What I have done?" He asked with tears falling through his eyes.

"Yeah, you're Zeref and you created all those demons, by the way Tenrou Island, that was not cool, I missed out on 7 years because of you!"

"What? That's not cool? Is that all you have to say, you and your friends could have died and what about all the pain and suffering I have caused!" he replied shocked as ever.

"Yeah but I'm pretty sure if Acnologia had decided to finish the Island and all its people then he would have killed you too, right?" he said with a goofy grin.

"So? How does that matter into anything?" Zeref asked still confused of the situation.

""Ever heard of my enemy's enemy is a friend or something?" He asked back.

"So what you want me to help you kill Acnologia?" he asked again.

"What no, there is no way in hell I am going to let you help me with him…." he said and Zeref faced the ground again knowing the disappointment that was coming from this. "I am gonna have you train me!" and suddenly, the rest three had fallen on the floor from Natsu's statement.

"What the hell is wrong with you Natsu, he has killed so many innocent people! How could you even think about asking for his help when you know what he has done!" Kagura cried out.

"Eh- that doesn't matter right now, what matters is Acnologia, DEAD!" Zeref still looked in shock.

"That's not how it's suppose to be Natsu! You're suppose to get stronger so you could Kill me!" Zeref yelled.

"Perfect then after Acnologia, I'll kill you!" Natsu said again with a much more serious expression on his face with a deadly glare. When suddenly out of nowhere, Zeref started laughing like a maniac. As if he is true darkness was coming out…

"So you think I will train you so you can kill me?" He asked

"Don't you wanna die?" asked Natsu in a devilish tone.

"True, this might just work, but before that you need to know so much…." He said as he gave him mind a few seconds to think his next move. "Ok, fine, kill them first and then meet me at the edge of the river up there!" he said pointing toward the river Natsu was walking next to.

"Fine!"

"Heh~" The two girls replied in unison.

"Natsu, I know that you would never do something like this, you always save people, not kill them… Especially your friends!" Millianna said remembering their time with the Tower of Heaven.

"Desperate times… Desperate Measures" He replied turning back to them as evil as Acnologia himself.

"I've had enough of this, Natsu! I am going to take you out and then we are taking you back to Fairy Tail so Erza can beat some sense into you!" Kagura decided.

Natsu just grinned and not a second had passed when the distance between them closed and kagura was smashed in the nearby tree behind her, breaking nature itself. Millianna had no idea what to do so she pounced on him with everything she had. But Natsu didn't budge instead he intercepted her claw attack with his left leg kicking her sideways while and elbowing her at the back of her head. Millianna stumbled as she tried to gain her balance and turned around to see Natsu knocking her out with a right kick to the face. Kagura who had regained her balance saw Millianna's state and hurried to her aid. Her hand on her sword as she moved at blinding speed she found Natsu a moment after holding her by her throat, he had caught her scent and impacted her midway. Something was different, Natsu's motivation was pushing him to unbelievable heights.

"Although he wants me to kill you, I will let you live so you can deliver this to your friends, strengthen yourselves, FOR THE HEAVENS KNOW THERE WILL BE DESTRUCTION!" and with that he knocked her out without any hesitation.

She fell to the ground as everything turned black and Natsu turned to Zeref and said "Since that's taken care of, what's this stuff about me specifically killing you anyway?"

Zeref gave out a small smile as he looked at his brother and said "It's a long story… Natsu."

 **Flashback end ~**

With that Happy gave out a realizing blink, as if he had found the next clue rather then the treasure. "Wait!" Happy yelled amidst the bickering between the guild members.

"What did you just say?" he said waking up from his seat and pointing a finger at Kagura who looked at the cat if she had spoken taboo.

"What?" She replied annoyingly.

"Tell me that last thing Natsu said before defeating you!" he ordered as the guild fell silent to it. They had never noticed the furball act this way before.

"For the heavens know there will be destruction?" she said with a questioning look at the cat.

"Does it mean something to you Happy?" Erza asked.

"It can't be… can it?" he mumbled to himself.

"What is it Happy speak clearly!" Carla said to her exceed friend.

He turned to stare at her and reply "I can't! I have to check something and if it means what I think it means then we are in so much trouble!" Happy said as he rushed past everybody and flew at Mach speed.

"What was that about?" Gray questioned anybody.

"I have no idea but it's probably something big, maybe some kind of a message for Happy" Erza replied.

"Anyways, we came to deliver the message and we did, though I would warn you next time you meet Natsu don't let your guard down. He will hurt you, he is no longer the brat you knew before he left. He is filled with darkness…" Kagura said getting up.

A few minutes after their friends left everybody talked out loud to their once most hopeful guildmate giving himself up in the darkness. "I have such a big headache right now, I feel like my head's gonna explode!" Gajeel said trying to lay his head onto Levy's shoulder who herself was feeling very worried.

"What the hell is flame brain thinking?" he yelled.

"He is being Natsu…" Laxus mumbled out to the guild.

"What does that mean Laxus?" Freed questioned and Makarov turned to him for notice if he had figured the same thing as his grandson.

"Natsu is known to fight fire with fire and in order to defeat darkness he is going to give himself into the darkness." Laxu commented.

"I agree" Makarov supported "Natsu has seen so much darkness lately but has always stayed strong, I once wondered if anything could break him, I guess seeing people die right in front of him woke him up to this realization"

"So seeing innocent people die caused Natsu to abandon Fairy Tail, and destroy monsters like Acnologia?!" Lucy finally screamed.

"Lucy, I know this is hard but Natsu is doing this for the good of Fiore" Levy reasoned out trying to stay as optimistic as she could be for her best friend.

"No Levy, this is the most stupid idea that dense idiot has had!" Lucy replied.

"I agree!" Lisanna joined in with Mira.

"I am going after that idiot and dragging him back by the ear, I don't care what happens!" Lucy yelled.

"Wait!" Gildarts yelled "Natsu's met up with Zeref, I doubt it's going to be that easy, I'll drag him back, just stay put!"

"You know we can't do that Gildarts, Natsu has helped each one of us here at least once. I am not going to just stand down as Natsu makes one of the biggest mistakes in his life!" Laxus yelled.

"Who said anything about you staying put" Gildarts questioned him to which he just gave a dumb look. "We're going against Zeref damn it! I'm strong but I'm not that strong!" he replied indicating Laxus was to come with him from the gecko.

Laxus grinned as the two top mages made their way out the door.

At Natsu's old home, Happy was ravaging through the junk as he went through some of the old memories he shared with Natsu. He was panting as he looked for something of great importance. A few minutes passed by as he finally found a small notebook. He then flipped through the pages and spotted something of great importance as his face was terrified. He hurried back to the guild at Mach speed once again.

Three minutes passed as the 30 minute route was crossed by Happy by intense speed. He crash landed in the guild hugging the notebook with his life. Everyone ran up to him, but the first ones to intercept him were Lucy, Wendy and Carla.

"Happy what's going on?" Lucy asked

"Where have you been?" Carla asked

"Are you okay?" Wendy followed the two angry women.

He just panted and handed Lucy the book he was holding. Lucy flipped through them to find small pictures and doodles by Happy and Natsu when they were kids.

"Natsu and I made this when we were kids, he thought we would have code words or phrases to tell each other if we were ever under the influence or someone else or the situation arises!" Happy replied returning his composure.

"Wait are you saying that Natsu is being influenced by someone Happy?" Romeo asked.

"No! It's worse, it was a joke at the time but when he said it I know he is being serious." Happy replied.

"What are you saying Happy?" Wendy asked as Lucy yelled out a big gasp and dropped the book to cover her mouth. Then Carla found the page she was looking at and widened her eyes.

 _Codewords_

 _I want Fish: I am okay!_

 _I want Food: I am being watched!_

 _I love Mira's cooking: I can't beat my opponent_

 _Gray sucks: I rule!_

 _Erza is weaker then me!: Gray's an idiot!_

"What the hell half of these don't make sense!" Romeo said eyeing it and then his gaze fell on the last one as Happy remembered that moment he shared with Natsu in his younger days.

They were eating at a restaurant together and Natsu was talking about how he almost got under the influence of some bad people, so they should create some cool ninja code words to send message if either one of us is in trouble. Then moments passed as Natsu toyed "Hey if I truly turn evil someday then I will say what that hero said in that cool Manga 'For the heavens know there will be destruction!'" and then Happy returned to the present as he spotted the book in Master Makarov's hand who was reading around Natsu's handwriting.

 _FOR THE HEAVENS KNOW THERE WILL BE DESTRUCTION : When I turn evil and kill everybody!_

Jaws drop as the scenery changes to the once green forest. Where Zeref sat at the edge of a river with his elbows on his thighs, butt on a rock, temple on the back of his hands. Natsu who looks up at the teary skies with a most saddened look.

"So…. I am your brother huh… I am your invention… I am E.N.D….."

 **Sorry for the shortness of this chapter I know it's been a while. I have been so caught up with my work that I hardly have anytime to write. I am actually disappointing the readers of other two fanfics who have been reading those. And i really have to say this story has somehow turned into the first one that I will update. So I hope you like what I write and please comment. I am feeling this one to be a definite Nalu, as per the shippings go, and before I get all the hate from you guys I am planning for the future. I am also thinking of a fanfic which would be an aftermath. Spoiler alert of the tite FAIRY TAIL: NEXT GENERATION!** **Please, Please Please REVIEW, I WANT INPUTS PLEASE! And Thank you for reading until next time….**

 **Shay**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - If I Die, You Die!

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?!" Natsu angered at his new found brother.

"I KNEW YOU WERE DENSE BUT THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" Zeref replied, it looks like the brothers have many things in common.

"HEY! I MIGHT NOT BE THE SMARTEST BUT I'M SMARTER THEN YOU!" he retorted.

"AND WHO CREATED YOU!' Zeref retorted in the same manner.

"WHO ASKED YOU TO!" Zeref felt a sad shiver in his heart. While Natsu pouted not realizing he had hurt his brother.

Zeref turns around and starts walking away from Natsu in the forest. "I knew this was a bad idea!" he mumbled walking away. But Natsu caught it with his enhanced senses.

Natsu gave out an obvious sigh and followed after him calling out "Alright fine, I may not be the smartest but what I am is grateful…" Zeref stopped in his tracks to turn back to him and question why "For giving me another chance at life… bro" Zeref's heart stopped. He didn't say a word but started walking again with a small smile on his once sad face.

A while passed before Zeref talked again, before coming to a realization, after the light bulb on his head lit he finally realized something and he abruptly turned around to surprise the fire breather who was chowing down on snacks while walking. "There might be a way!"

Natsu was so surprised at this sudden outburst that he started choking on his food and Zeref freaked out with a scarred look on his face. Confusion took over him as he didn't know what to do before making a fist in his right hand and punching Natsu in the stomach. Natsu fell to the ground and spat out the chewed up food he had ogled. Zeref relaxed his shoulders when Natsu found his composure and got an evil look in his eyes and sprang up to punch Zeref. Who was taken by surprise.

"That's Payback!" Natsu yelled idiotically.

"But I was saving your life you idiot!" Zeref replied.

Natsu realized and dangled his face "Ugh old habits…"

"OLD HABITS! You're telling me you hit everyone who saves your life"

"No! But you remind me of this idiot who's always getting on my nerves, but he's been sort of like my brother I guess" - back at Fairy Tail Gray sneezed out while standing at the bar next to Juvia-

"Fine" Zeref replied

"So what might be a way?" Natsu asked as Zeref got up.

"To keep you alive! There might be a way!" Zeref replied

"OOH What?!" Natsu replied as if he had won food in some competition.

"IGNEEL!" Zeref said.

Meanwhile in a bar outside the large forest laid two Fairy Tail drunkards. Gildarts and Laxus stomp the their empty cups of beer on the bar to signal for refills.

"So what are we doing here?" Gildarts asked.

"Aside from taking a drink, We are waiting on an old acquaintance of Fairy Tail."

"An old acquaintance?" Gildarts asked as he picked up his refilled Beer.

"Yeah, did Master or Erza ever tell you about a guy name Jellal?" Laxus asked the man before taking another drink.

"Nope! Who is he?"

"He is-"

"That would be me!" Jellal replied standing by his partner, Meredy.

"Well well, you sure took your time"

"Sorry we got hung up" he replied.

"Well Jellal, Gildarts, Gildarts, Jellal" Laxus said introducing the two.

"Nice to meet you" Jellal said

"Same here" Gildarts said a bit tipsy.

"SO! Did Erza tell you about Natsu's situation?"

"Yeah, her letter was horrifyingly saddening, and unbelievable" he replied.

"Wait you told him about Natsu?" Gildarts asked.

"You said we would need all the help we can get!" Laxus replied "Plus Jellal's a good friend!"

"Fine! Let's get on with this"

"Anyways, I think since he is traveling with Zeref and we have intel of them travelling somewhere in the deep forest, thank you mermaid heel, I might be able to track the two!"

"That's amazing!" Gildarts said finally trusting the man.

Back with Natsu and Zeref in the forest….

"Wait so you're saying that all this time! All those damn trains! And Igneel's been within me trying to keep me from turning into a DRAGON!" Natsu yelled.

"Yup" Zeref said in a small cheery tone.

"I am so going to kill him!"

"That might be a bad idea" Zeref replied.

"Why?"

"Because, He is lying dormant within you, if you can get in touch with him, maybe you can ask him to contribute his life force to you!"

Natsu just gave him a dense look.

Zeref just sighed "I have to explain it to you don't I. Okay Dragons live for hundreds sometimes even thousands of years. When a dragon teaches a human dragon slayer magic, he has to make sure that the human doesn't turn into a dragon. He can do that by sealing himself with his student. In this case you! You with me so far?" Natsu nodded with absolute seriousness to know what comes next "Igneel, is making sure your body doesn't turn into a dragon, and by this time I am pretty sure he has taken care of that. He is probably waiting for the right moment to appear. Maybe when your life is in grave danger. I think if we can get in touch with him you can convince him to give you his life force!"

"What's his Life force?"

"It's the magic that gives him life, though I am pretty sure he'll say no!"

"Why?"

"Well if he does that you will definitely turn into a dragon, but since you're not really human, and my invention, a demon you can overcome his life force power, which if you do will probably give you the remainder of Igneel's life!"

"Nope!" Natsu finally said.

"You're saying that you want me to sacrifice my dad so I can live! I would never do that!"

"But he would! I'm pretty sure if he knew this was possible he would do it!"

"I don't care!"

"It's not your decision!"

"Yes it is!"

"You have to let Igneel decide!"

"Even if I do let him decide how am I gonna tell him huh?!" Natsu asked punching a tree next to them creating cracks throughout.

"Simple all we need is a mage who knows the lost magic Arc of Time!" Zeref said cheery but then got to thinking "But I don't know anyone who uses that…" he wallowed.

"Actually I think I might know someone!" Natsu replied to Zeref.

Back at the bar…

"What do you mean she's dead?!" Laxus yelled.

"Well you see Ultear died when she tried to turn back time when the dragons attacked during the Grand Magic Games" Meredy said as Jellal looked off into the distance with a sad look.

Laxus's face was stuck still in realization flashing back to his battle against the jaded dragon.

"So…" Gildarts intervened trying to stir of the topic.

"Let's be on our way, we shouldn't waste any time, I suggest we keep moving till we find them" Jellal said readying himself for the move.

Days passed by, Gildarts, Laxus, Jellal, and Meredy made their way towards the tracks of Zeref's dark magic. And soon they find themselves closing in as they walk through a dead forest. They were walking through a green forest that soon ended and brought them to a forest which was… well how do I put it…. DEAD.

"What the hell is all this?" Meredy asked

"This Magic… It's aura" Laxus muttered

"Zeref must be close, which means Natsu might be nearby!" Jellal said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Gildarts kept walking.

As they walked through Laxus started to smell something spiffy, something familiar. He knows this scent, it was undoubtedly Natsu. He must be close, his mind was churning in ten different ways thinking about him and Zeref. Suddenly Meredy who was walking to his left looking at something through Laxus and into the abyss. The other three stopped to turn at what she was looking at when suddenly they saw a part of the forest that looked heavily burned. A small fire was still going, it was evident that it use to be a large fire but the cold wind has been reducing it to a mere spark.

"That fire… It's warmth reminds me of Natsu…." Meredy said out loud.

"Where is that idiot?"Gildarts questioned himself.

"Right Here!" Natsu yelled out standing ten meters in front of them. They had no idea when he had appeared there. Hell even Laxus hadn't caught him approaching.

"NATSU!" They yelled in unison. There he stood, with a grey hood covering everything but his face and his sack over his shoulders. He had a small grin on his face but not like his classic ones that cheered everybody up.

"Gildarts! I thought I told you not to come after me, and keep everyone else from coming after me!"

"Well that changed when I heard you joined up with Zeref!"

"That's right brat! How could you even think of something this stupid?" Laxus intervened.

"You know just how and why so don't question me Laxus, but I'll tell you this thanks for bringing crime sorciere too" he retorted getting ever more serious. While Jellal and Meredy fell into mass confusion about what he had just said.

"What the hell is wrong with you Natsu?"

"Due time Jellal, right now I need to have a word with Ultear, where is she?"

"What does that have to do with anything, and where's Zeref?"

"I'm meeting him at the banks in two weeks, we're headed over to Alvarez, before that I need to ask Ultear to do something. Now I have answered your question, now answer mine!"

They just looked at each other for a few minutes before he announced out "She died! During the Grand Magic Games incident" Jellal said.

Natsu was looked as if he had lost all hope.

"Natsu WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Gildarts demanded.

"It was a long shot anyways, oh well I'm gonna go, have a nice trip home"

"WAIT! Where's Zeref?" Jellal asked

"I just told you! I thought you were smart Jellal?" Natsu said as he turned back around to face them.

"Then what the hell are you doing with him?"

"If I answer your questions will you leave me alone?"

"Absolutely not!" Meredy demanded.

"Oh hey Meredy, you're still looking cute as ever!" Natsu said to make her blush.

"Thank you…" she whispered.

"Fiiiine…. He is training me while we hunt his demons. He is also training me for my rematch with Acnologia!"

"What?!" Another unison came out but it wasn't the last!

"Oh and also it turns out he's my brother" he muttered

And there was another one.

"Natsu, you're not making any sense right now!" Gildarts said.

"Isn't it usually the other way around?" Natsu asked

"The world really has turned upside down, even I don't know what you're talking about?" Jellal said looking mortified.

"400 years ago my family died in a dragon attack, Zeref, my brother was the only survivor, I died too. To rectify this unbearable world Zeref created his demons, whilst he studied his dark magic. And one day he found a way to bring me back. AS E.N.D - ETHERIOUS NATSU DRAGNEEL. Not long after that Igneel found me. He didn't hate me for being that demon, he actually loved me as a son. Took me in, took care of me like a father should." he said he looked sad "I have no idea the kind of courage it takes to take something that is suppose to be pure evil and turn it into well me… Igneel really is the Greatest Dragon that ever lived!"

"What does that have to do with Ultear though?" Meredy questioned while still trying to grasp the knowledge she had acquired with the three next to her.

"To protect us from becoming dragon slayers, dragons have to enter our bodies and make sure we don't turn into dragons like Acnologia. When Igneel entered my body 400 years ago, me along with other dragon slayers fell asleep, the day when we woke up was when we thought our dragons had left us. So it turns out after all that time, our dragons have been within us the entire time! Might want to pass along the message Laxus!" Natsu said breaking away for a second " I need her to use her Arc of Time magic and help me get rid of a particular part of the seal. Surprisingly Zeref said we can't let Igneel out he might be waiting on something, or so I should get into contact with him by deteriorating a part of the seal he has on me, so he can help me with some Dragon slayer magic, and maybe help me keep my life force, because to end all of Zeref's demons, I have to end Zeref too!"

"Wait a minute what do you mean by keep your life force?" Gildarts questioned.

"Well if all of Zeref's inventions die, when he dies then-"

"Then you dies too!" Jellal yelled out. "So Zeref escapes death once again"

"I will see about that. He may be my brother but A Little Girl Still Died, right in front of my eyes. Who knows how many more have seen this pain and suffering!"

"What do you mean by that?" Meredy asked.

"His Threshold of Violence will end! But before that a Harsh Winter is Coming and I'll make sure it's turned to ash!"

"What winter is that?" Meredy asked

"Acnologia!" Jellal said

"Well well, look who's finally awake! Tell the rest to back off, because next time I won't be alone and I will be forced to kill whoever comes in my way. Even if it is someone from Fairy Tail!"

"And you think you can take us?" Laxus intervened.

Natsu gave a cocky smile out before forming his words "Well a few days of training with Zeref feels like a years training done in a flash."

"I doubt you've reached our level yet Brat!"

"You sure you wanna go down this road Laxus?"

"We're here to bring you back Natsu and that's that!" Gildarts took a step up.

"Let's have some fun then shall we?" Natsu asked before the nearby land was engulfed in his power of fire. Soon rocks, dirt, trees, even his cloak was flying into the air as he was engulfed in an immense amount of power. This power is nothing compared to what Natsu had back at the guild when he was still a member. Suddenly the other four were shielding themselves from this immense power, as the fire around them started carrying lightning. The sight was a sudden deja vu to the demonstration Gildarts had given the boy on Tenrou Island. Natsu's eyes red like his was, his power, outrageously colossal. The three behind Gildarts were blown down to the ground trying to keep their ground and Gildarts was on his knees his face covered in fear. The lesson he had given to his pupil was delivered right back to him. Fear, had caused him defeat.

Natsu returned to his normal state has his hair fell back into its place when he remarked "A real deja vu ain't it Gildarts?" And out of nowhere he was gone….

 **Hey Guys, I hope you liked this chapter it took me a couple days to put it together. Please 's starting to get a bit intense around here, know that there will be a little time jump. Natsu has gone back to Zeref and now time has come face his next greatest enemy, someone who he had lied to in the first chapter, something that hurt him a lot, Something really blonde. I hope the next chapter will be much more exciting for you guys. I really do suggest for your suggestion, question, remarks, and reviews please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW.**

 **Shay**


End file.
